


Across a glassy sea.

by hcow1991



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Minimalism, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcow1991/pseuds/hcow1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally got around to it, their courtship was surprisingly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across a glassy sea.

“Marry me,” he said, looking in awe at the training field that she had just demolished. 

He was less surprised at his request than he thought he should be.

She grinned at him.

“Most people go on dates first.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

She laughed then, and again when he showed up at her door at 6:58, a daisy drooping in his hand.

“Kakashi Hatake. Did you steal that from my neighbor’s window box?”

“A gentleman never tells,” he said as he offered it to her, but his crinkled laugh lines gave him away.

She rolled her eyes, but tucked the flower into the pink hair behind her ear, stepped onto the landing, and closed the door behind her.

“So, where are we going tonight?”

“Honestly, Sakura, you can’t expect me to think of everything.”

They went to a noodle shop, bright, crowded, and cheerful. She told him funny stories from work at the hospital, he shared lighter moments from missions past. They were both laughing when he walked her back to her apartment. 

“Thank you for dinner. And for not skipping out on the bill.”

“Thank you for coming. And I’m not that much of a penny-pincher.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“… When the mood strikes.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Goodnight, Kakashi.”

“Goodnight, Sakura.”

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. 

The second time, she asked him.

“Want to catch dinner tonight? My treat.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” but he was grinning.

“I’d love to.”

“Then I’ll pick you up at seven,” she said, turning to walk away. “And wear something nice!”

“I always wear nice things.”

She spun around to show him what she thought of that, but kept walking away. 

He wore something nice. So did she. 

This dinner was quieter. They swapped stories of family, childhood, and friends. 

They took the long way back, bumping shoulders and stopping to watch the village nightlife. 

“I’d really like to kiss you now,” he told her at her door.

“I’d like that too.”

They kissed.

The third time, she invited him in for coffee. He left into the night with a warm smile. 

The fourth time, he left the next morning.

The fifth an sixth times, they stole away at lunchtime.

The seventh time, he had to reschedule. She brought him dinner but wouldn’t meet his eyes, clutching the take-away container and staring at the rhythmic lights on his monitor. 

When he got out, he brought her lunch for a week. On Saturday, she turned up empty-handed on his stoop.

“Promise me you’ll do your best to come back,” she whispered that night against his bared tattoo.

“I promise I’ll try.”

They stopped counting after that.

He visited her at the hospital, she visited him at the training grounds. They went to markets, fairs, plays, and festivals. 

Once, he visited her at the hospital and whispered, “I think I understand now.” The only reply came from the rhythmic lights on her monitor. 

On a lazy Sunday morning, he reminded her that she had never answered his question.

She looked up from where she had been tracing the dappled shadows on his chest.

“What question?”

“The question that started this.”

She huffed a laugh.

“I remember more of a demand than a question.” 

She caught his chin as he moved to turn away. 

“But the answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read or watched Naruto in years, but this story just worked its way out.
> 
> Not necessarily cannon compliant, but isn't that the point of fanfiction?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
